


Falling in Love with the Enemy

by NitemarWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitemarWalker/pseuds/NitemarWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Allen Walker has just started working as an assistant at the company The Black Order. When he runs into the charming Tyki Mikk. They began to start talking but what will Allen do when Lavi reveals who Tyki is exactly. Will their relationship survive, die out, or grow stronger. No Beta so sorry for mistakes Poker Pair Lemon(Maybe) in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO everyone I'm NitemarWalker and this is my most recent shot at a Poker Pair Fanfic I warn u you I have no experience in Poker Pair writing (expect a poem) I've just read basically every fanfiction I could get my greedy hands on. So I am kinda worried that it might suck but what the hell I rather have a life of Oh Wells rather than What Ifs anyhow I'm going to get to the story.
> 
> I AM NOT BRITISH even no matter how similar my accent sounds to it. I was born and raised in America and like most Americans have no idea about british slang and such...I'm screwed but I have done a bit of research and added some...it feels weird...if you are actually British can you inform I'm doing it wrong or accidentally being offensive please

Allen Pov

I sighed as I mentally prepared as I stood outside the door of my new job. I would be lying if I didn't say I was terrified. Sure it was only an assistant job but I was still worried. I slowly walked to the main desk rehearsing my greeting in hope that I wouldn't cock it up.

"Hello welcome to the Black Order I'm Lenalee Lee, how can I help you sir" said the Secretary at the desk. She had bluish-green hair in pigtails and purple eyes. She look rather young and Chinese if I was correct. But she was probably older than I was at the young age of nineteen. I gulped and ran my hand through my white hair before answering her question.

"Um I'm Allen Walker and I'm the new assistant. I was told to come in at this time today. " I told her sheepishly as I reached out my hand for a handshake. She gave me a kind smile and shook my hand.

"Oh yes I was told about you after seeing a confirmation of your identity I can lead you up to the office." She says smiling. I nodded and dug out my driver's license and handed it to her. She looked it over and looked up at me in shock. "You'll only nineteen wow I'm sorry if this is rude it's just that your hair makes you look a lot older than you are Allen" Lenalee said handing me back my license. I just smiled and shrugged it off telling her it happened all the time to me. She motioned for me to follow and lead me down a hallways to a set of doors.

Inside was any average work space I guess. There was a few desks two in a small room with a very little privacy. I could already feel everyone's eyes set on me. I followed Lenalee to the only empty desk next to a man with red hair. He was wearing a green bandanna to keep his hair. He was also wearing an eye patch. But the eye not covered was green. He looked friendly and gave me a smile. "Hey I'm Lavi it's a pleasure to meet you umm..."He trailed off not knowing my name.

"Allen Walker, I'm guessing that I'm going to be work by you huh" I say with a smile shaking his hand. He nods and then strikes up a conversation with Lenalee. I start to put down my personal things on my desk. The last one was me as a child with my first foster dad Mana. I didn't have a picture of my last guardian up, Marian Cross. He had been kinda an arsehole.

"Okay beanspout why don't we introduce you to the rest of the office" Lavi says swinging his arm over my shoulder. Before I could comment about, what I assume was, the short joke. Lavish started pulling me to across the walkway to two other people. One was an old man who gave me a curious look. The other was man with dark blue hair in a ponytail, though he was attractive he only gave me a glare and went back to work. "Okay Allen this is Yuu but everyone calls him Kanda. Then this is my dad,who everyone just calls Bookman after our last name." Lavi tells me .

"Welcome Allen" Bookman said before turning back to work. The Kanda guy just ignored both of us. I was about to speak up to him when Lavi dragged me out. He introduced me to a few more people and I knew remembering all these names was gonna be hard. He pulled me to a slightly different section it. Seemed more ...busy I guess was the word. Almost every desk was covered in paperwork. Lavi named people as we walked by and most of them said a faint hello. We came across a door that said Komui Lee.

"Well Allen he is the president of the Building. As you probably know there is a different president for each building. They run their building completely. But they aren't nearly as important as the CEO of the entire company. A man who goes by Pope by the way. I like to think he's like a manager. "Lavi told me laughing as he opened the door. There were papers everywhere and also one man with purplish hair and glasses. "Well Allen this is the boss man he's also Lenalee' s older brother." Lavi tells me pushing me towards the man. He gave me a kind smile and introduced himself.

Time Skip: End of Day

I stretched out as I stood up finally done with setting everything that I was going to need up. "Hey Lavi I'm done setting up for now is there anything you need of me or can I head home." I asked him walking the short distance to his desk.

"Hm well I have a few things but you can easily do that tomorrow. So yeah you can head home now. But can you give me your number first just in case. " Lavi told me as he looked up from the report he was reading. I nodded and gave it to him as I grabbed my bag. "Okay thanks Allen I'll see you tomorrow I'll message you in the morning if I need anything". I nod and wave goodbye. I noticed Lenalee had already left when I walked by. I smiled as I began walking home in the light rain. It was strange working at an office job. But I already loved my job. There were plenty of nice people and Lavi and Lenalee were really awesome. We had all had lunch together at a nearby diner. They had told me that they were dating. But Lavi was scared to tell Komui because of how protective he was. It was really fu...

I didn't get to finish my thought because at that moment I knocked straight into someone and fell hard on my arse. "Oh bloody hell I'm so sorry" (A/N I feel like I'm being offensive) I rushed out at the man I had bumped into spilling all the things in his hand. I rushed to help him pick it all.

"It's alright I wasn't paying attention where I was going either boy" the man said in a smooth voice with a hint of an accent that I couldn't place. My jaw almost dropped as I looked up at the very attractive man in front of me. He had tanned skin and golden eyes that looked great with his dark hair that had mostly fallen out of a high fancy looking pony. He smiled at me when he noticed me looking. He had a kinda creepy smile but he made it work nicely. "I'm Tyki Mikk by the way" he said holding out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it because I was only getting more wet sitting on the ground.

"Allen Walker" I told him once I was on my two feet once again. I looked up to see the rain was getting heavier and heavier. I could no longer see that well and I doubted that I could walk home in this dreary weather.

"Looks like neither of us are going anywhere with this rain" Tyki said with a chuckle. I silently nodded in agreements. "Well while we wait for the weather to clear up won't you join me for some coffee Allen" he ask gesturing to the little café next to us. I looked between the coffee and the rain. What the hell I rather have a nice coffee with a sexy stranger than walk in that. "I would love that Mr. Mikk" I told him as I walled through the door that he held open for me.

"That's the spirt and please call me Tyki" he told me as we walked to an open table. I looked around and notice a couple of other people escaping the rain in here. I smiled at the man across from me as we sat.

"Okay I'll call you Tyki if you tell me where that accent is from I simply adore it" I tell him as the waitress came for out order. "Oh mam I'll have a cup of coffee with cinnamon and little creamer and extra sugar please" (A/N this is how I like my coffee and I could picture Allen liking it too). She nods and turns to Tyki. I was to busy paying attention to the way he fixed his hair to hear what he ordered.

"Well Allen I must admit I feel the same about yours but I'll go first. I am from Portugal originally but moved here when I was nine." Tyki told me folding his fingers on the table. He had a smirk on his face as he watch me.

"Oh I'm just moved here recently from Britian so I guess I should a little different huh" I told him with a large smile. I didn't mind when people pointed out my accent because a lot of people thought it was cool. He nodded and was about to speak when the waitress came back with our drinks. She asked if we wanted anything to eat and we both got a muffin. I wasn't so hungry that I had to make myself look pigish now.

"So if you don't mind me asking. What were you thinking about when we bumped into each other a couple minutes ago?" Tyki asked sipping his coffee with a small smile on his face. I smiled as I thought back to my new job.

"Oh I was thinking of my new job I started today as an assistant." I told him as I noticed the waitress talking to another waitress staring aggressively at us. I met their eyes and waved. They looked shocked and both rushed back to whatever they were doing.

"Oh really why don't you tell me about it Allen" he said leaning back his full attention on me and what I had to say. I smiled and then I started going over everything I could think of about my job. He just stayed silent and listened with a few nods and a laugh or two when it was funny. Then we moved on to talk about my life back in Britain. I was just about to ask about his job when his phone rang. An annoyed look crossed his face as he looked at the caller ID. I told him I wouldn't mind if he answered it so he did. "What do you want Rhode" he sighed as he answered it.

"Uncle Tyki come play with me daddy is busy and the twins are being mean" I heard a female voice whine over the line. Tyki started to massage his temples at this point and I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Rhode I'm not going to drop everything I'm doing just to come entertain you. Why don't you call one of your friends. I bet they would be more fun to play with than someone eleven years older than you." He said as he finished his second or third coffee that he had been drink over the hour or two we've been talking.

"I've already called them they can't because of how wet the rain made the stupid road. And don't talk like that Tyki it's not like you are doing anything important. Your assistant Ease already told me that you left about two hours ago. Meaning you are just lounging around at home" the voice complained through the phone.

"Actually Rhode I'm at a café right now talking with someone thank you very much. Also what have I told you about creeping about my personal life like that" Tyki told this Rhode girl. As he sent me an apologetic look. I just smiled and waved it off.

"Oh Tyki are you on a date! I can't believe it. What do they look like what's their name. You have to give me all the details now" I blushed bright red as I heard the girl squeal this over the line. Tyki just sent me a smirk.

"No I am not on a date Rhode. I just met him two hours ago and we been chatting since then. But since I know you won't let it go til I answer at least one of those. His name is Allen Walker you small little leech" he chuckled over the line.

"Ahh and here I thought maybe you were going to stop being as Lulu calls you a Manwhore. But anyway if you're not going to play with me I'm going hang up" Tyki' s face once again took on its formal look of annoyance and he began to rub his eyes.

"One I am not a manwhore Rhode. Two I am so telling Sheryl that Lulubell told you that. " Tyki smirks before hanging up on the girl who I could hear yelling over the phone now. "Sorry Allen my niece can get annoying sometimes. I mean I love her more than my car but even I can only handle so much" he said sighing. I out a laugh at s expression.

"It's okay it reminded me of the time anyway I need to head home I got to get up early tomorrow" I tell him standing up. "It's been a real pleasure talking to you Tyki Mikk I do hope to see you again" I told him shaking his hand.

"You can count on it boy you were quite interesting to talk to" he said stretching. He leaned down and payed the bill before I could protest. We walked outside into the humid stainless street.

"I could have payed for myself you know" I told him with a pout. He just chuckled and waved last time as he began to walk away. I watched him go for a while. I found myself really hoping to see Tyki Mikk again and I didn't even have his number...Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I'm just posting these all today I personally love the story and the reactions I'm getting from other sites with it

Allen Pov

I awoke to my phone going off and I looked to see it was three whole hours before I had to go to work. I let out a groan and pulled the phone to my head and answered it. "This is Allen Walker" I say standing up and stretching.

"Thank God, Allen it's Lavi and I need a favor from you. You see I always get Lenalee, Komui, Kanda and myself coffee before work that we all kind of depend on. Can you get it for me and be in after three hours. Just use the companies card you got yesterday. I would get it myself but I have an emergency that I have to take care of" Lavi explained quickly.

"Sure what kind of coffee does everyone drink" I ask as I enter the bathroom to start getting ready. If I head to the coffee shop now I can relax for a few hours before getting the coffee and going in. I started to brush my teeth as I waited.

"Thank you so much Allen you are a lifesaver. Okay so Lenalee likes a hazelnut blend with light creamers and foam and Komui likes a Dry Cappuccino with extra foam and cinnamon. Then I enjoy my 100% blend Columbian just black and Kanda likes this weird Green Tea flavored Cappuccino with no foam. Oh and my Dad likes the same as me and don't forget to get yourself something. Don't worry I'll message this all to you so you don't forget. " Lavi explains as I quickly write it all down.

"Okay I got it all, cheers, I'll see you at work I have to get ready later" I say and after he says goodbye I hang up. And hop into the shower as I wash my hair the guy I met yesterday Tyki popped into my head and I blushed. Oh no guess he had caught me fancy a little more than I had originally thought. Oh shit I forgot to even ask him what his sexual orientation was. I was Gay but I had dated a few girls before but I was mostly attracted to guys. Sigh...blimey Allen you meet a super nice funny and handsome guy and not only do you forget to get his number but even his sexual orientation. I stepped out of the shower and dry myself off. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my kinda skinny jeans my favorite white button up and a gray vest. I quickly dress before tying a black ribbon a round my neck. Man I really need to buy a new one it's getting kinda old and bland. After fixing my hair and putting on my boots I grabbed my bag and headed out. I hummed a random song as I jogged to the little café I had went to yesterday with Tyki. I smiled as I finally found it. I walked in and almost bumped straight into the waitress from the day before.

"Oh sorry sir are you here to see you boyfriend he is over the in the corner" she tells me pointed somewhere. I look to her it was and saw Tyki Mikk sitting at table writing something while a girl whose face couldn't see appeared to be chatting to him. I felt my heart sink well I guess that means he's straight and taken.

"No we aren't dating we just ran into each other and were talking that's all" I explained turning back to her. She looked embarrassed but quickly brushed it off and led me to a table. It was kinda close to his but I was facing away from him. If I listened I could faintly hear the girl talking about some new lip gloss or something she got. I pulled out a paper I had worked on at work yesterday. After a while I realized how bad I need to go to the John. I quickly stood up and headed that way. After doing my business and washing my hands I stepped out only to bump into someone coming out of the Female restroom. It was the one sitting at Tyki' s table.

"Oh wow aren't you just so cute I must know you're name" she says. I look her over and notice how young she looks. I bet she was way younger than me or she just had one of those faces I couldn't tell.

"Oh well thanks I guess I'm Allen Walker" I say holding out my hand. She eagerly shakes my hand. The she looked thoughtful for a second. Before she started jumping in place.

"Oh wow you're the Guy uncle Tyki told me about. But he didn't say how adorable your accent was. I'm Rhode Camelot by the way and I'm fifteen" she tells me practically pulling me to the table with Tyki in it. "Tyki you'll never guess who I ran into by the bathroom. The really cute British guy you were telling me about" she squeals as we reach the table. Tyki looks up in shock and sees me with a faint blush on my face.

"Oh well if it isn't Allen I'm sorry for her she hasn't matured properly because of my rather obsessive brother. Why don't you sit and join us after getting you stuff of course" he says giving me his full attention. I nodded and went to grab my bag . I heard the Rhode girl complain to Tyki about his description of her. When I came back the only seat open (because of Rhode' s bag) was next to Tyki. I took it with a faint blush.

"What are you working on Mikk" I teased remembering that he kept asking me to call him by his first name. He just rolled his eyes at me and picked it up showing me a whole bunch of names and numbers and job description.

"Just going over the employees at my work and decided to give them either a raise, fire them or keep them the same. I always do some work here for the couple of hours I have til work." He tells me I notice he had already marked four people to fire. I felt kinda bad for them but I guessed he had a reason. "What about you shounen what are you up to this early" he asks using the Japanese word for a young person young and high school age.

"One Tyki I'm nineteen too old to be called Shounen. Two my well boss called me this morning and explained that he had an emergency and couldn't get the group's coffee like usual and asked me to. I have to come in about two to three hours. But I wanted time to relax so I came early" I explained as I started to twist a napkin around in my fingers.

"Really only nineteen hmm I would have guessed twenty-one with that hair of yours" he says reaching out and messing with a some of my hair. I blushed slightly but didn't stop. "Anyhow I am twenty-six just so you know" he tells me letting go and turning back to his papers. I looked him up and down and I could see it. I felt disappointment enter me. He probably thought I was too immature for him with That seven-year gap.

"So you just got of school last year right? My Aunt Lulubell tells me all about Uncle Tyki highschool record and about how much of a play boy/man whore he was in his days" Rhode tells me grabbing my attention once again at her words. "Rhode" I heard Tyki threaten from next to me.

"Oh hush Tyki, anyway she told me about this one time when he was a Junior. He wanted to join the swim team or something and at his first meet instead of competing he ended up having a threesome with the opposing team's captain and the head cheerleader" she tells me with a laugh. I raise my eyebrows at her words. Does that mean he swung both ways?

"Rhode I do hope you know I'm telling Sheryl everything including that little boyfriend of yours" Tyki tells her arms crossed with a glare on his face. She just smirked at him. "Do that and I'll tell daddy about how you weren't sick three years ago on his birthday just having sex with the newest intern John" she says with an evil expression. "...fine you this time you evil little girl and this is the last time I tell you anything" Tyki says glaring at her. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing at how weird they were. Both of them looked to me rather shocked as if forgetting I was there.

"Well I guess that answered my question " I say after I finish laughing. They both look at me rather confused. "I was wondering about your sexual preference earlier today" I explained to them. "And why is that boy" he says smirking at me as I realize my mistake. I let out a nervous laugh as I blush bright red. "Well I prefer men so naturally I'm always curious when I meet someone" I say as I don't meet his eyes.

"Dammit I swear why must all the cute ones be gay these days. I've officially decided I am no longer intruding guys to you Tyki. Apparently your just too sexy it takes away from my appeal" Rhode says glaring at a smirking Tyki.

"I apologize Rhode it isn't always easy being this sexy sometimes. Every injury instantly becomes a million times worse because of it. Plus all the fans it's just such hard work. Truly its isn't for most people right Allen?" Tyki teases Rhode turning to me end. Did he just in some weird way call me sexy? I blushed but nodded in agreement.

I looked to see a lot more time had gone by the I thought when I saw I only had thirty minutes til work. "Oh bloody hell I got to get that damn coffee and leave" I say quickly rushing to pick my things up. Both of them look shocked as they also noticed the time. "Of you want Allen I'm headed in that direction. I could drop you off so you don't slip everything in your rush" Tyki told me also standing. Rhode stay sitting and called someone obviously inviting them to join her.

"I would love that thanks so much Tyki you're a life saver" I tell him as we head to the counter. I noticed Tyki already had coffee with him. "Hello can get a hazelnut blend with light creamers and foam, a Dry Cappuccino with extra foam and cinnamon. Then two 100% blend Columbian just black and a Green Tea flavored Cappuccino with no foam. Plus a House Blend with medium creamers plenty of Sugar and cinnamon for me." I tell her reading what I had written. She nodded and rang it all up. I then handed her my company credit card.

"Black Order huh my sister goes there. But I've always liked going to the Noah Clan better. I heard the president of the local company is credibly hot from there. " She tells me after swiping my card and giving my order to another employee.

"Really I'm rather new in town but I did almost take a job at the Noah Clan because they offered me a job first. But the Black Order offered more and my last guardian worked here once and put in a great reference" I tell her as I watch them make all the coffees. She nods and finally notices Tyki who had stepped aside and waited with me.

"This a coworker of yours he sure does look important" she asks practically eye fucking Tyki from across the counter. I felt a spike of jealousy shoot through me at her stare. I tensed up and was silent for long enough that Tyki answered for me.

"No I'm not a coworker I'm actually a president at my family's company" he replies but doesn't specify. She looked she wanted to ask more but my coffee was done. She handed them all over and we left after a goodbye. We walked up to a fancy car. An Ark: Tease edition if I was correct. We got in and I held the coffee very carefully as he drove. All too soon we pulled up to my office. I asked Tyki to hold my coffee as I got out. After a few minutes I was ready and I reached in and saw Tyki holding it out with a mischievous smirk on his face. I decided not to ask him what it was about. I grabbed my coffee from his hand and almost blush when are hands touched. "See you later boy hopefully I will be hearing from you soon" he says smirking.

"I hope so Mr. Mikk thanks for the ride" I tell him with a large genuine smile he nods and then heads off. I let out a sigh as I realize that was the perfect time to ask for his number and I let it go. I let out a sigh before I enter to see a very tired looking Lenalee. "Well you look like you need this" I say handing her the coffee. She took a large drink and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Thanks so much Allen you are a lifesaver I almost died when Lavi arrived a few minutes ago without this." She says as I head up the stairs. I wave a good-bye as I get in the elevator. I took a few sips of my coffee as I wait to reach my level. Lavi looked practically ready to start worshipping me when he saw me.

"Allen you are the best I so sorry for calling you so early" he told me as I handed over his coffee. I waved it off as I set mine down and head over to give Book and Kanda their coffee too. Both look very tired when I came in to their cubicle and Kanda sounded like he was cursing Lavi.

"Coffees here guys sorry if I'm a bit late hope you guys didn't fall asleep without it" I say get their attention. Bookman smiled a huge smile at me and took the coffee from me. "I hope I got your order right Kanda" I tell him as I hand it to him. He sips it and just nods before getting back to work. I left and headed over to deliver Komui his coffee too. He looked inches from sleep when I gave it to him and even gave me a hug after. I laughed awkwardly and headed back to my desk.

"Hey Allen whose Tyki and why was he writing on you coffee cup" Lavi asked showing me writing on my cup. Wow guess he wrote on it while I was outside the car. I felt myself blush slightly as I sat down and took my coffee back.

"He's this really polite gent I met yesterday and this morning at a little café and he was the one who drove me here this morning. And I guess he wrote it when I wasn't looking." I explained as I read what he wrote.

Allen,

I hope to see you soon again I enjoy talking to you a bit too much. How about you meet me same place tomorrow morning. And if you just have to talk to my amazing self before then. Why don't you text me or give me a call ;)

426-766-7399. (A/N yes I made Tyki' s number IAm-Soo-Sexy XD)

~Tyki

P.S. Don't keep me waiting Shounen

I blush bright red as I realized exactly what Tyki wrote. He wanted to see me again and soon. Plus he had given me his number! I think Christmas might just have come early this year


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Tyki was fun but I bit more difficult for me as a writer I don't plan on writing much on him in the future

Tyki' s Pov(set right after he dropped Allen off)

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face until I parked my Tease into my reserved parking spot. Allen was just a constant joy to be around with his adorable British accent and his innocent demeanor. No matter what he was talking about he always had my complete interest. I had to admit I had a small crush on the nineteen year old. But then again he was quite the full package who wouldn't crush on him.

I began a light whistle as I entered the building. The building's secretary Eliade looked up at me in shock. "Um morning Mr. Mikk you seem like you're in a good mood today"she said as I wait for the elevator.

"Oh that's because I am in a wonderful mood today Eliade" I said with a smile. She looked at me once again in shock. I don't know which shocked her more that I actually knew her name or that I was smiling at her. I waved good-bye as the elevator door closed. I guess I understood why she was so shocked. Normally I walked in, gave her a nod at her, good morning and nothing else. Sometimes I didn't even do that much. I was still smiling when I reach my floor. I got plenty of looks of shock as I passed by the employees.

"Wow Tyki you look so happy today" I heard Jasdero say. "It looks wrong, what's gotten into you" David soon followed. I sighed as I turned to my two annoying nephews. There wasn't a lot of people who I would be perfectly fine with killing. Okay that's a lie, there's a lot of people I'd be perfectly fine with killing. But my so called family was on a whole other level. The twins were some of the worse, quite high on my to kill list. But unfortunately because of my foster father,The Earl, I had to help get them ready for the 'family' business.

"Nothing has gotten into me, I am just in a good mood. You don't see it often because I hate both of you and you often ruin my good moods." I told them as I slowly felt the good mood I was in disappear.

"Wow old man that's harsh" David said pretending to be offended. "Yeah because we love you uncle Tyki" Jasdero continued. I didn't bother answering them I just sighed and left before their stupid could rub off on me.

"Hello Lulubell" I said to my sister/vice president. She barely looked up at me from her office to give me a small smile and a wave. Her assistant gave me a huge smile and waved so hard I thought her hand might fall off. I walked on to the short distance between my office and hers.

"Morning Ease how is my schedule today" I asked my assistant as I got to his desk right in front of the door to my office. He jumped and looked up at me in shock. I guess he didn't hear me coming.

"It isn't that busy today Tyki. You have a meeting in an hour with a possible investor of the company. Then as long as you finish up the checking of the employee base quickly you can take a long lunch. And you will still have enough time for both your paperwork and your meeting with Ms. Lulubell. Plus you will easily be done early with how fast you work Sir" He said handing me a copy of the investors information. Plus all the paperwork that had been delivered for me to do.

"Excellent call me when the possible investor is here Ease. Oh also if Rhode calls in the future tell her I'm too busy" I tell him as I walk into the office. He nodded and got back to work as quickly as possible.

I let out a sigh of relief as I sit at my desk. Well I better read up on the possible investor before they get here, hmm a Mr. Levelie Foure.

~Time Skip~

"Tyki, Mr. Foure is here would you like me to send him in" I heard Ease ask over the intercom. I stretched and hid his information in my desk. I look around straightening everything up. Yes I knew I would easily be able to convince him to invest. I wa quite good at persuasion or manipulation whichever you wanted to call it.

"Yes Ease send him in" I said pressing the intercom button on my desk. Within a few seconds Ease was opening the door and letting a man and a woman inside. Hmm strange I wasn't expecting a woman with him. "Hello you must be Mr. Levelie Foure it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Tyki Mikk the current president of the Noah Clan." I told him shaking his hand. (A/N Oh God that was the most foreseen plot twist ever)

"Oh I know who you are Mr. Mikk almost every executive in the country knows about you. This is my lovely daughter Akumina Foure the heir of my fortune. I hope you don't mind her sitting in I want her to learn this stuff before she takes over." The man said him and his daughter sitting in the available chairs.

"Of course not as long as both of you have gone through security and turned all your electronics off" I tell them looking them both up and down. Mr. Foure was a fat ugly old man with a baby face. His voice was high and very annoying, I instantly didn't like him. But he didn't need to know that now did he. His daughter was semi attractive but not on the level of most the women I date or the men for that matter. She had long silver hair almost black eyes and pale skin. Her face was also a bit babyish. Yes most definitely not my type. I couldn't even admire the unique color of her hair. Not when I knew Allen a young man with the same color and five times the appeal. "So why is it that you want to invest in the company Mr. Foure." I ask folding my hands on the table.

"Well it's more of a I need the companies help and I'm willing to pay for it kind of situation Mr. Mikk" he tells me pulling out a folder. Ah so it was one of those customers. Because of the Noah Clans power we often get asked to do 'favors' in the guise of investment to the company. As I realised this my whole demeanor changed. I became the ruthless members of the Clan of Noah instead of the charming president of The Noah Clan.

"Oh so it will that kind of meeting huh. Are you sure you want your daughter to witness this kind of meeting Mr. Foure" I ask

"Of cour..." He begins.

"Let me rephrase that this deal isn't happening with a minor in here. Plus you know the drill all electronics leave the room with her. And I do mean All of them Mr. Foure" I tell him. He nods and stands up. He takes off his jacket empty his pockets and slips off the already off electronics. He hands them all to his daughter.

"But Dad" he interrupts her with a look and she leaves the room. The twins slip in while exits. The walk up and pat him down before moving to the edge of the room. Mr. Foure gulps before sitting back down in front of me. as I gently take off my tux coat and tie and fold them. I take down my hair and light a cigarette while I'm at it.

"So what is this favor you need of us" I ask taking the folder.

"My rival got dirt on me and he is telling me if I don't marry my pumpkin off to him and forfeit all rights to my company. He will release it to the public. I guess long story short I want him out of the picture and all evidence of said dirt erased"

"Ah this can be down easily but the question is...how much are you willing to pay for this little clean up" I asked as I flip through the file of a mister Suman Dark. He slipped a piece of paper with the digits written on it across the desk. I let out a leer at the price. "Consider it done Mr. Foure" I tell him as I began rearranging my appearance. He nods and stands up. He was smart and got out of the room quickly. "Okay boys you can leave and get back to work now" I said. The twins nodded and left whispering to each other. I looked to the clock oh I only have a few hours til I need to finish checking the employee base. Well back to work as normal.

~Two Smexual Hours Later~

I let out a sigh of relief as I sent out all the emails informing the employees that either got fired or got a raise. I look at the clock, hmm I'll take and early lunch break. I called Ease and had him go pick up what I wanted and whatever he wanted. I stretch and pulled out my phone. I began to mess around with it. But first I turned the sound back on. I started playing some stupid game on my computer while I waited for my food. I was really getting into it when my phone rang. Making me jump and bang my knee against the desk. "Motherfucker" I mumble running my knee. I picked up the phone to see unknown number.

426-866-2883

Hmm I wander who it is. "This is Tyki Mikk" I answer.

"Hey Tyki, it's Allen, you wrote your number on my coffee cup this morning" a smile crossed my face as I heard that adorable British accent over the phone. I can't believe he called so quickly. I guess he likes me as well.

"Yes I do remember doing that. But Allen I must ask shouldn't you be at work right now. What are you doing?" I asked turning of the game I had been playing. I heard him shush somebody over the line before he replied.

"Correct I am on the lunch break with Lavi and Lenalee. And since we are stuck in traffic because of some arsehole they demanded I call you up" he was silent for a few seconds while I heard some mumbling across the line. "Oh belts up you dimwit I do not we barely know each other" he said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice "belts up means to shut up Lavi".

"Allen as interesting as hearing only your side of the conversation is..." I told him as Ease finally arrived with my food. After a quick thank you from me he left the room. And I turned my attention back to Allen.

"Oh Blimey, sorry Tyki I forgot you were there for a second I'll turn you on speakerphone" he told me and suddenly I could hear everything in the car. "There is that better" he asked

"Hi Tyki" I heard two voices a female and a male say at the same time. I heard Allen just sigh over the phone and call the both idiots. I just chuckled at him and his co-workers.

"Hello Lavi and Lenalee I've heard a lot about you two" I said holding back a laugh at them. I turned the phone on speaker and started doing paper work as I talked to them. I decided to eat in a bit.

"Only good things I hope" the female who I guess was Lenalee said.

"Oh of course" I replied as I flipped a piece of paper over to finish reading it. "Hey Tyki what's that sound" I heard Allen ask.

"Oh I'm actually at my desk it is my lunch break also but I'm just getting a few papers done as I talk to you all" I answered as I signed my name in approval at the bottom of the paper.

"Ah that makes sense...so you don't leave your desk for lunch?" He asked as the other two were silent just listening to us talk back and forth. It was a bit creepy but with my life style I don't get creeped out easily.

"No I don't I just tell my assistant Ease what I'm in the mood for and he goes and gets both of our lunches. But sometimes I'll go on a lunch meeting or out with my family. But I normally just eat at my desk" I tell them all as I read through the reports of the social adviser. Hmm seems James Haydn was once again accused of sexual harassment.

"Ohh yeah you did say you were the president of your family's company I guess you can do that kind of thing" Allen replied in a voice that led me to believe he was deep in thought.

"I'm surprised you remember that Shounen. But you are correct being the president does give me a few benefits. It of course also has the cons but I guess that to be expected right" I told him as I began typing out a reply to the Social adviser about James.

"Oh really except for the paperwork what are the cons" he replied.

"Well for instance this very second im getting reports of sexual harassment in the office meaning I'm going to have to call him up make room out of my busy schedule to discuss it and I might lose an excellent worker" I replied as I opened up the box of my lunch.

"Ah yeah guess that would suck, oh bollocks I'm sorry Tyki I got to go we are at the diner I'll see you tomorrow morning cheers" I heard him rush out.

"Good-bye Allen" I said and then I heard him hang up. Well I guess I better focus on my lunch now. But I just there for a while with a smile on my face. Oh Allen look what you're doing to me and I barely even know you. I think maybe you might just be someone who I could love...but then again maybe not.


	4. Author Note

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but me informing you that I'm discontinuing this story. It's been about two years since I start this and at least a year since I've updated, and my writing style has changed/improved in that time. I still ship it rather well, but even if I had time to continue this it wouldn't work since randomly the writing style would change almost completely. I will have both of my discontinued stories up for adoption for a bit and if no one takes them then I'll write a short one-shot to tie the entire story together. 

I'm really sorry about all of this, I'm sure this isn't how you wanted my first update after a year to go. I will not stop writing, I'm just moving on to actual work instead of fan fiction. 

if you are interested in adopting the story message me. If you want I can give you the run down on where I was going with the story. Then after you submit a chapter for it I'll get back to you. I don't mind I you don't follow my plan, your story now after all.

That's really all I had to say so goodbye, it was fun while it lasted.

NitemarWalker

(Jordan)


End file.
